The Midnight Game: SmoshGames Fanfiction
by IreneTheVampGirl
Summary: The SmoshGames crew tries the Midnight Game. Rated T for language. Very Long One-Shot.


The Midnight Game: SmoshGames Fanfiction

**AN: This is actually based on ThatDamnNeighbor's fanfiction which I think he didn't finish, so I decided to write my version of it. Enjoy ^_^**

~3rd Person POV~

It was a simple day at the Gamebang house. The crew were going to try the Midnight Game. Anthony turned on the camera. They were doing a live stream, each one in their cameras.

"Hey, guys! Today we are trying something different! We are going to try and play the Midnight Game!"

"For those of you who don't know what it is: The Midnight Game is a game where you summon the midnight man and you basically walk around your house with a lighter or anything that provides light except a flashlight and you try bit to get caught by the creepy midnight man."

"We have already read the rules, so we are trying it now!"

Ian handed everyone a lighter and turned off the lights. The time was 11:40. They all wrote their full names on pieces of paper.

"Ian, give me the needle." Ian handed Josh the needle.

"We need to get our blood on the papers."

Josh carefully stung his hand and let the blood drip on the paper. After everyone were done, they placed their papers in front of the door.

"Now we have to knock the door 22 times. The last knock has to be at exactly 12:00."

"Who's doing it?"

"I'll do it."

Anthony moved to the door and started knocking. After he was done, he opened the door. They all quickly turned off their lighters and turned them on again.

"Ok. We need to split now. Matt goes with David, I go with Ian and Anthony goes with Mari."

Everyone nodded and they split.

~Mari's POV~

Seriously. We have to wander in a dark house for more than three hours! That's insane! I don't even know why I agreed to do this, but I guess I too want to make the viewers happy.

"Anthony, where are we going now?"

"Um, I guess we are gonna wander around the house."

"We should go upstairs."

We both went upstairs. We had walkie talkies so we would stay in contact with the others. Suddenly, I felt a cold breeze. That couldn't be right, the windows were closed! And then, my lighter turned off.

"Crap!" I said, as I tried my best to turn it on.

"Get the camera!" I heard Anthony saying.

"No! We should go check on Matt and David!" I said, as I turned on my lighter and tried dragging him downstairs.

"Come on, you know the midnight man isn't real."

"The guide said not to provoke him, you idiot!"

I grabbed my walkie talkie.

"Where are you guys?!"

"In the kitchen. Why?"

I turned off my walkie talkie and ran downstairs. In a few seconds, I was in the kitchen.

"Thank God you're here! I thought I would die!"

"Why, did the Boogie Man get you?" Asked David, laughing.

"Shut up."

"Oh well. Where's Anthony?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he isn't here with you."

~Matt's POV~

Oh crap.

Mari just came to our hiding spot and Anthony was nowhere with her.

What if the Midnight Man got him?

"What do you mean he's not here?!"

Mari started screaming, when she heard a loud noise coming from the hallway.

"Quick! Hide!"

Me, David and Mari hid in the kitchen counter. David was holding a tub of salt in his hand along with the lighter. I grabbed my walkie talkie and tried to contact Ian and Josh. After a while, Ian's voice was heard from the speakers.

"Matt? What's wrong?"

"We lost Anthony."

I'm pretty sure I heard a loud gasp from the speakers, then Ian answered back.

"What?"

"Mari was with him and now he's nowhere."

"Where are you? We are in the bedroom." Josh said.

"Kitchen."

"Don't stay in one place or the midnight man will get you! Move around! We will meet in the Gamebang room."

"Got it."

I closed the walkie talkie and looked at Mari and David. They were both scared shitless.

"So. Should we get out of the kitchen?"

"Yeah."

~Ian's POV~

I was holding the camera. This episode was a live stream and I'm sure our viewers heard everything. I looked at the comments while Josh was getting ready so we could move to the next room.

Most comments were telling us to forfeit so we could get Anthony back but some people were telling us that if we did that, we would never see Anthony again.

I sighed.

"Guys, I know we shouldn't have played that game. Please help us. What can we do to get Anthony back?"

In a few seconds, about 100 comments said to continue playing the game until we won. Then, we would get back all the players that the midnight man got.

I nodded. "Thanks guys. You're the best." More comments came and said "Good luck, we will stay by your side.""

Josh came behind me and told me to get ready. I nodded and got up.

"Okay. So, I guess we continue wandering."

We silently got out of the bedroom and started walking around the hallway. I was scared shitless, until suddenly I felt a cold, and my lighter turned off.

"Crap!"

Josh handed me the salt and in a few seconds, I was suspended into a circle made out of salt.

"Okay. You will stay here until 3:33."

"Game over for me."

I handed the camera to Josh. He gave me a reassuring smile and left. Then, I knew it. We are all screwed.

~Josh's POV~

I left Ian in the circle and started wandering in the hallway. Thank God I remember the way to the room where we film GameBang.

I kept walking when I decided to start talking with the viewers. They would give me courage to move on.

"Okay. I guess it's me now. I have to go to the room where we film GameBang."

I looked at the comments and saw people telling me to never stop walking. Suddenly I saw a video response. I clicked on it and I saw 2 teenagers reassuring me that I'll be okay.

"Thanks guys. You really are awesome."

I continued walking down the hallway when I heard a loud bang from the left. I panicked and tried to walk faster. Thank God the lighter was still on, and didn't seem to break down anytime soon.

Then, I heard a familiar voice. Anthony.

"Anthony?"

The viewers left surprised comments telling me to pursue the voice, but others told me not to or I would have the same fate as Anthony and that I had to wait until the game was over. I nodded and continued walking. I found a room that said: GameTime and GameBang.

I ran inside and left the room open. I started walking across the room so I wouldnt be in one place and I sighed.

"I hope the others find me fast."

~David's POV~

"You guys ready?"

Both Mari and me nodded.

"Okay, lets head back to the GameBang room."

I was holding the camera, talking to the viewers.

"So guys, tell me what happened to Ian and Josh.

In a few seconds, people started commenting. After I read what happened, my heart started racing.

"Mari! Matt!"

"What?!"

"The viewers tell me that Ian is suspended in a salt circle and Josh is in the GameBang room!"

"We need to hurry!" Said Mari.

We nodded and started walking faster, until we saw a hallway. We then heard a coughing. Matt's eyes widened and he turned on his walkie talkie.

"Ian! Where are you!"

"Suspended in a circle in the hallway."

"We are coming!"

Matt looked at us.

"Ian is just ahead. We just need to give him a lighter-"

"No! He mustn't get out! Or the man will get him too!"

I gasped.

"Really, Mari?"

"Yeah!"

I checked my clock. It was 1:34. We just needed 1:59 hours to get the hell out of here.

"Lets move."

We continued walking until we finally caught up to Ian.

"Ian! You okay, man?"

At this moment, every comment said YAY!

"Ha, the viewers really love you. They're glad you're ok!"

Ian smiled.

"We are heading to the GameBang room."

"Ok. I'll stay here and hopefully not get killed."

We nodded and left Ian behind, as we made our way to Josh.

~Anthony's POV~

I opened my eyes. My head hurt like hell. I was in a dark room. I had no lighter, no salt, no walkie talkie. Just my camera.

Was I dead?

The only thing I remembered is that Mari left me behind and ran in the kitchen. Then, everything went black.

Wait, that's it! The camera!

I quickly got up and turned on the camera. 2 seconds after, every comment said: "It's ANTHONY!"

"Hey guys. Ow, my head. I think I'm ok. Do you guys know where everyone is?" A thousand comments said not to move from where I was, because I was out of the game. They said that Ian is in a circle of salt, Josh is in the GameBang room and the others are heading there.

Why does my head hurt so bad?

I quickly lifted my hand and touched the side on my head. As I looked at my hand, I saw blood.

"Blood."

Nearly every viewer was scared. They were leaving comments like crazy.

I felt more dizzy. My eyesight turned black and I fell down, as I fell into oblivion once more.

~Matt's POV~

I turn on the camera and start talking. I see the comments and everyone is saying that Anthony is ok.

"Guys! Anthony is okay!"

Mari and David move towards me.

"What?! He's alright? Guys, where is he?"

David reads the comments.

"He doesn't know where he is, he's hurt and he fell unconscious!"

Suddenly I see Felix commenting.

"Guys, it's Felix!"

I read his comment out loud.

"Where are you guys? This livestream has gone seriously viral! Are you in danger?"

"Yes we are! We are doing the Midnight Game! Don't you dare come or the man will get you! No one must come! We can survive this!"

Felix comments again. Every time he comments, the viewers stop so we can see what he's writing.

"He says: Okay, good luck and don't get killed."

More youtubers comment and give us courage, and it works. We are ready to move on to the GameBang room.

"Lets do this."

We silently run until we see the door.

"There it is!"

Mari heads into the room and we see Josh. Mari runs and hugs him.

"Josh! You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I was looking at the comments of our livestream. Is Anthony okay?"

"We don't know where he is."

Josh nods.

"We need to get out of here and keep moving! Matt, what time is it?"

"It's... 1:56 AM."

"So we need just a few more hours."

"Lets get out of here first."

We all nod and get out of the GameBang room.

~Ian's POV~

I have been sitting here for almost 45 minutes now. I just hope my friends are ok. I turn on my camera and start talking.

"Guys, update me on the game.

Comments start flooding the page. After I learn what's going on, I nod.

"If I just keep sitting here, I'll make it through."

As I keep reassuring myself, I see a figure of a man across me. Then I hear footsteps.

"Crap, crap, crap!"

Comments flood the page again asking me what is happening.

"The Midnight Man!"

I pour more salt to my circle, I close my eyes and wait. A few seconds later, the man disappears.

It appears that every single comment is full of relief. The viewers sure as hell don't want to watch me die.

"Thank God. How long do I have to wait here?"

I see a video response. I tap on it and I see Ray, Anna, Felix and Marzia. They all tell me to stay where I am and be strong. I smile.

"And now I wait."

~Mari's POV~

We have been walking for hours. I really want to sit down and stop but I can't. It's almost 2:10 now. As we walk, my lighter turns off.

"Crap!"

I try my best to turn it on but it won't work. Josh tries to hand me the salt but I refuse.

"I will NOT stay in a darn circle of salt, god damnit!"

I flicker the lighter as hard as I can and to my surprise, it turns on. Everyone is looking at me surprised. Matt turns on the camera.

"Ladies and gentleman, this is what happens when Mari gets angry! She escapes death! She just managed to turn on her lighter!"

"Shut up, Matt."

"Guys, I think we have to split up again. It's too dangerous to be in a group. I'll go with Matt and Josh will go with Mari. Deal?"

We all nod and split.

~Josh's POV~

I can't believe it. I'm with Mari. We are alone now. Being in a group was nicer but more dangerous. I turn on my walkie talkie and Matt's voice is heard from the speakers.

"Yeah, Josh?"

"I think we all need to do something instead of walking around. How about you guys try to do anything to contact Anthony, because I'm getting worried, and we try to stop the game."

"You can't stop the game! You will get killed!"

"At least we can try. If we can't, we'll just stall the Midnight Man until the game is over."

Matt sighs.

"Fine. Do your best and good luck."

Matt turns off the walkie talkie.

I look at Mari.

"Ready to end this game?"

"I think."

"Lets go."

~David's POV~

Oh God. We have to try contacting Anthony. It will be hard.

"So. Should we try?"

"I guess so."

We both start walking until we see the bathroom. We get in and start looking around.

"I think that's a good place to be until we have to start moving again."

Matt turns on his walkie talkie and tries to contact Anthony's.

"Anthony! Answer, damn it! David, what time is it?"

"It's 2:40 AM."

Matt turns on the camera.

"At this moment we are trying to contact Anthony. How can we do it?"

Comments start flooding the screen saying we can't, but a few say that there's a way. Surprisingly, the comments come from people who have tried this horror game.

"It says that the player who is taken by the Midnight Man usually is in a room we haven't explored. He doesn't have any lighter, walkie talkie or anything. Just his camera, if he has one. He is usually injured and if we can find him, he's back on the game. But he's guarded by the man. And if we try to rescue him, the man will kill either him, or us."

"So, Josh and Mari have to stall the Man. How can they do that?"

"A person commented. They need to turn off their lighters and stay quiet. The man will come but he won't hurt them if they stay completely quiet. Hell just look at them while we are getting Anthony out of there and hand him a lighter."

After we contacted Josh and Mari and explained them what they needed to do, we headed towards the only room we hadn't checked: the living room.

~Mari's POV~

I can't believe this. We have to turn out lighters off and risk getting us or Anthony killed. That's just crazy.

"I don't think we can do this."

"We have to. Its the only way we'll see Anthony again."

I finally nodded.

"After they are in front of the living room, we have to turn our lighters off and stay still."

"How are we gonna know when?"

"They will tell us."

Josh turns on his camera.

"Right now we wait for David and Matt to try and save Anthony. They have to go outside of the living room. Then we have to stall the man."

Suddenly, my walkie talkie started ringing. It was Ian.

"Ian, what's wrong?"

"Are you guys ok? I just wanted to check."

"Yeah, we're fine. Right now we are trying to save Anthony."

"You can?"

"Yeah, we have to go."

"Ok, stay strong."

Ian hung up. Now I know we are screwed.

"Now what?" I ask.

"We wait."

~David's POV~

We are almost to the living room. I remember the hallways. I always do. Kinda. Suddenly, we are greeted with a big wooden door.

"This is it! Call Josh!"

I quickly grab my walkie talkie.

"David! Do it now!"

I hang up.

Suddenly, we feel a presence. We start feeling cold.

~Josh's POV~

"Alright. Three, two, one, turn it off!"

Both me and Mari instantly turn off our lighters and stay completely still. It's so much quiet that I can hear our heartbeats. I just hope it's working."

~Matt's POV~

The presence goes away. The chilly feeling goes away with it.

"He's gone. Lets get in before he comes back!"

I open the door and I out the lighter in front of me to see clearly. I suddenly see Anthony on the ground.

"Anthony!"

We quickly run to him. I try to wake him up. He opens his eyes.

"Anthony! You okay?"

He tries to get up.

"How-How are you guys here?"

"We are saving you! Take the lighter!"

Anthony grabs the lighter and turns it on. We all get out of the living room and hide behind a wall.

~Mari's POV~

We are still quiet and unmoving. I feel a cold running through my entire body. I see a figure coming towards us. I try my best not to scream. Or move.

The man starts hovering around us. After about 3 minutes, he goes away. After we are sure that he's away, we quickly turn on our lighters.

I hug Josh.

"It was horrible!"

"Hey, it's ok. We survived through that moment."

I sigh and pull myself away from him.

"We should head to the guys and see how they did. It's almost 3:10 now."

Josh nods and we both start walking, until I bump on David.

"David!"

I quickly hug him.

"Are you ok? Did you make it?"

Matt and Anthony come from the corner.

I run to Anthony and quickly hug him.

"Anthony! You are okay! I shouldn't have left you there and run to the kitchen! I'm so sorry!"

Anthony laughs.

"It's okay, I'm fine! See?"

I pull myself away from Anthony and wipe my eyes. David turns on his camera. "I hope you missed us, because we managed to get Anthony back!" He says, as he points the camera to Anthony and Matt.

I check the comments. Literally every single comment explodes of relief and happiness.

"Looks like everyone loves you, Anthony."

I notice something dripping from Anthony's head, so I come closer.

"What happened to your head?"

"Oh, that? I don't know. Probably an injury."

"Remember how people said that the person who the man gets always has an injury? Yeah, that."

"Oh."

"Matt, what time is it?"

"3:25 AM."

"Ok, the games about to end in a little while. We should try to get to Ian."

"Yeah."

We all start moving for the hallway.

~Anthony's POV~

I feel my head a little dizzy. Not as dizzy as it was, but its still dizzy. We are making our way to the hallway to get to Ian. My head spins around and my vision is blurry, but I think I can make it.

Matt turns on his walkie talkie.

"Ian, where are you?"

"Still in the circle. Is Anthony ok?"

"Yup. Wanna talk to him?"

"Sure."

Matt hands me the walkie talkie.

"Ian?"

"Anthony! Man, I'm glad you're ok."

"Um, why am I hearing you from the walkie talkie and from my left?"

Mari looks to the right and sees Ian.

"Ian!"

We all run behind her and see Ian in the circle.

"Hey guys!"

"Ok, we found you. Now we just need to wait... 3 minutes."

"Ok. Just wander around until he goes away."

We all start wandering around. I open the camera.

"Ok, just 2 more minutes until this shit is over. Right now we are wandering around until the creepy guy leaves."

The comments keep saying: "You can do this!" I smile and continue walking.

"What time is it, Josh?

"3:32!"

As we keep walking, suddenly the front door violently opens up, air comes into the room and a figure escapes the house. The door closes and the lights turn on by themselves. We all turn off out lighters, Ian gets out of the circle and we all hug.

"I'm glad this is over."

I look into the camera as Kalel and some neighbors barge in. Kalel hugs me and the neighbors are smiling.

"This was a very creepy episode of GameBang. I hope we never have to do this again, and yeah. That's it."

All the crew gathers around me and we all shout: "GameBang!" Before closing the camera, ending the live stream.

THE END.


End file.
